Kitsune Quest
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Um ano após a derrota de Hades, os heróis de Sanctum se preparam para investigar uma ilha misteriosa nos confins do planeta. Side-story de Sensou no Megami. Presente de aniversário para Rajani Devi Lakshmi! Parabéns Rajani! n.nb
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Eu não ganho dim-dim escrevendo. Só ganho o prazer de escrever. O Kurumada por outro lado parece que não sente prazer nenhum em escrever mais e ganha todo o dim-dim só pra ele... Mundo injusto né? u.u**

Anyway. Esta fic é pra aniversariante da vez. Será um side-story de uma das minhas fics e do qual ela participou. Foi a minha primeira fic de fichas, que adorei escrever e... Puxa! Nenhuma Side-Story? Assim num pode. Assim num dá... u.u

Isso mesmo, Sensou no Megami!

Se vocês se lembram, esta fic tinha uma personagem muy querida de todos, que era a Shahi! Uma kitsune boca-suja, descarada, atrevida, brigona, vaidosa e perva até o limite da improbabilidade. Como a Rajani permitiu algo com uma de suas personagens, quem melhor que a Shahi pra ser o presente da vez?

Parabéns Rajani!

**KITSUNE QUEST**

**By Metal Ikarus**

**Capítulo 01 - Legado de uma era esquecida  
><strong>

**-Dalmasca. Capital do Reino de Sanctum-**

Um ano se passou após da vitória da Rainha Saori sobre o deus maligno Hades. A paz foi feita entre a Republica de Sanctum e o Império Meikai e os heróis que lutaram nesta batalha épica vivem em paz, com vidas totalmente novas. Inclusive a tripulação da nave de batalha Antares II. A embarcação dos mais famosos piratas celestes do Reino de Sanctum. E que hoje recebe dois visitantes inusitados.

- Ei Camus! - Diz Milo da cadeira de comando - Diz aí, quando é que Sanctum vai bancar as despesas da viagem heim?

- Você conhece o protocolo Milo. Pagamento nunca é adiantado. - Responde Camus com a cara enfiada num livro.

- Qualé? Isso é por que somos piratas celestes é? Isso é preconceito!

- Não tem nada a ver com ser um pirata celeste... - Replica Camus ainda lendo seu livro.

- Então é por que somos Al-Bhed né?

- Também não tem nada a ver com ser um Al-Bhed. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que a Rainha Saori tem alta consideração e apreço por vocês. Principalmente sua irmã. A questão é... - Camus finalmente desvia seu olhar do livro e retira o óculos do rosto, massageando as pálpebras - Você é imprevisível demais, Milo. Inconsequente, impulsivo e canastrão. Apesar de que não espero muitos problemas nesta missão, você tem fama de sempre ser capaz de... Atrair problemas. Então, no caso de não voltarmos vivos pra casa, os cofres nacionais não sofrerão qualquer déficit exorbitante perdido numa missão mal-sucedida...

- Sabe... Você sabe magoar um cara quando quer Camus... June. Fala comigo querida. Quanto tempo temos até chegar a "ilha remota do pesadelo e desespero" que tanto preocupa o senhor Camus?

- Se as coordenadas estiverem certas, menos de uma hora capitão.

- Minha querida... - Camus desvia a atenção de sua leitura mais uma vez. - As coordenadas estão certas... Egocentrismo a parte... Eu mesmo as calculei. E acrescento que conto totalmente em você para refrear seu capitão...

Enquanto isto, as portas da ponte de comando se abrem.

- Eeeee... Isto encerra o tour pela Antares II, Shahi! - Dancinha, marca-registrada da Clover - Ei, irmãozão! Já chegamos?

- Ainda não... Parece que chegamos pra você? - Responde Milo.

- Já chegamos? - Clover aperta as bochechas de Milo.

- Pára... - Ele responde.

- Quando vamos chegar? - Clover faz uma voz de falsete e começa a balançar Milo pelo ombro.

- Vamos chegar, quando chegarmos... E para de encher o saco...

Clover se joga numa poltrona.

- Ai... Que saco! Quando a ação vai começar pra valer? Quero testar minhas novas armas!

- Você parece uma criança Clover! Pelo amor de Atena! - Milo grita.

- Saco! - Clover emburra a cara.

Camus fecha o livro, dando-se conta de que não vai poder ler em paz e Shahi senta ao seu lado.

- Oi amorzinzão! - Ela abraça Camus. - Ainda lendo este livro chato?

- É um clássico da literatura Dalmasquina, querida...

- Cha-tooooo... Esse livro nem tem gravuras... Aposto que não tem caras bonitões, ou kitsunes lindas como moi! - Shahi folheia o livro e o atira por sobre o ombro na cabeça de um tripulante.

- Sinceramente, Camus... Como foi que vocês dois ficaram juntos afinal?

**-O Fantástico Mundo de Shahi-**

- Muito simples, Escorpião... Há mais ou menos (CENSURADO) anos atrás, a deusa das Kitsunes decidiu criar a Kitsune perfeita... Reflexo de sua imagem e semelhança... E eis que nasceu uma Kitsune chamada Shahi... E ela conheceu o mago do gelo mais lindo, gostoso e perfeito do mundo! Como dois átomos de hidrogênio e um de oxigênio que compõe a fórmula química do elemento que eles mais gostam de manipular através de magia, eles se uniram numa única molécula de amor! - Cara de sonhadora da Shahi imaginando várias cenas românticas entre ela e Camus.

- Do que você tá falando, raposa? Cheirou pó de fada? Fumou erva de sátiro? - Cara de "Entendi p... nenhuma do Milo"...

- Ei! Aqui bate o coração de uma kitsune poeta, rapaz! E eu sei que você ainda morre de amores por mim... Sei que não superou o amor que sente por mim desde que nos conhecemos... Poderíamos ter dado certo, escorpiãozinho querido... Mas agora eu sou Kitsune de um homem só tá?

- Cara... Que sem-noção... - Diz Milo bufando.

- Ora, aquela...! - Juni aperta tanto os controles da nave que as juntas dos dedos chegam a perder a cor.

Ela deixa os controles no piloto automático e sai da ponte de comando, morrendo de raiva.

- Ei June. Onde você vai? - Pergunta Milo.

- TOMAR UM AR!

Todos olham pra June assustados, mas logo voltam a suas tarefas. Há alguns dias, Camus encontrou uma ilha distante não conhecida nos mapas. Não conhecida, por que até uma samana atrás, ela não existia. Os estudos de Camus revelaram um posicionamento estranho nos astros que vem causado estranhas fenômenos gravitacionais, como um Tsunami na costa de Atlântida.

- Temos visual, Capitão Milo. - Diz um dos tripulantes.

O comentário desperta imediatamente a atenção de Camus que se levanta rapidamente da cadeira e corre até a dianteira da cabine de comando para observar a ilha. Mas não vê nada. Só mar.

- Que visual? - Camus pergunta.

- Lá senhor... - O piloto aponta para o alto.

A ilha estava sobrevoando o mar. Uma ilha inteira, suspensa no ar. Exatamente como Antiga Atlântida que Hades usou para atacar Dalmasca. E isso é muito mais perturbador do que se imaginava. Camus inconscientemente olha pra Milo.

- Ah qualé? Eu não coloquei aquela coisa lá em cima!

- Então, o que estamos esperando pra ir explorar? Vamos nessa! - Diz Clover animada.

A nave alça vôo até a ilha, passando por um mar de nuvens até alcançar a ilha. O comunicador começa a anunciar uma holomensagem e uma garota em roupas militares surge no meio da cabine de comando.

- Bom dia, Antares II.

- Kourin! Oiiiii! - Clover a recepciona.

- Olá Clover. Como vai a expedição?

- Um saco... - Responde Milo.

- Lamento ouvir. Estou entrando em contato em nome da Rainha Saori. Ela está curiosa a respeito das suas descobertas Camus e deseja boa sorte na empreitada.

- É... Vamos precisar de sorte mesmo...

Neste instante, Nyx, a meio-elfa mestra de artes marciais, adentra a ponte de comando trazendo uma bandeija com chá e biscoitos. Totalmente alheia ao que está acontecendo no exterior da nave. Ela havia mudado seu visual um pouco depois de um tempo. Agora, trajava calças largas e pretas, uma blusa justa de mangas longas e largas. Cinto de couro, sapatilhas e luvas. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto.

- Oi gente! Imaginei que estivessem com fome e trouxe uns lanchinhos... Desde que Milo-san disse que não tinha ninguém pra cozinhar, eu decidi cuidar dessa tarefa... Afinal, a partir de agora somos parceiras de aventuras né?

Notando que ninguém prestava atenção nela, Nyx se aproxima dos outros e olha pela imensa janela de observação a ilha flutuando no ar.

- É pra lá que a gente vai?

- É... Pra lá mesmo... - Diz Clover - Já até sinto a emoção! Quantos tesouros devem ter lá heim?

- Tesouros não é o que viemos procurar. Viemos procurar respostas.

Uma voz ecoa pelo comunicador. Era uma voz de uma garota.

- Atenção, Retrievers... Consertei o motor de propulsão. Já podemos pousar na ilha maldita com as ciclomotos...

Clover aperta o botão do comunicador.

- Você é demais Silver! - Clover desliga o comunicador.

- É... Eu sei... - A garota no Hangar abre a porta, para admirar a ilha voadora. Ela trajava roupas pretas, decotadas. O cabelo era longo e preto, amarrado numa trança. Trazia uma espada atrelada as costas. Usava luvas e longas botas de couro.

Clover e Nyx chegam ao Hangar. Três Air-rovers estão esperando pelas três explorarem a ilha misteriosa.

- Ei! Não pensem que vão me deixar sozinha aqui! - Shahi chega gritnado.

- Isso é uma missão pros Retrievers, garota. - Diz Silvere. - Não se intrometa.

- Suas o (CENSURADO)! Foi meu amorzinzão, cubinho de gelo quem descobriu a porcaria da ilha! Eu vou!

- Vai ser só uma missão de reconhecimento, por enquanto Shahi-chan. Logo todos iremos... n.n - Diz Nyx.

Clover mal termina de dizer e Shahi já está na garupa da moto dela de cara emburrada e esperando.

- Ok, ok... Vamos logo... -.-

As três motos sobrevoam a ilha que parecia mais um paraíso flutuante. Aves que acreditavam estarem extintas sobrevoam a ilha. E não só aves, como animais que há muito tempo não se vê igual pelo mundo afora. Clover e as garotas pousam as motos e começam a explorar a ilha. Clover trazia um aparelho de monitoramento que enviava imagens diretamente para a Antares II para Camus analisar.

- Isso não faz sentido... - Clover analisa o aparelho - A Datação de Carbono informa que este lugar tem mais de 10 mil anos! E não só a vida animal aqui parece ser composta de especiméns extintos... Até mesmo as plantas...

- Isso é impossível. - Diz Silver. - O aparelho deve estar com defeito. - Silver aponta para uma construção ao longe.

Era uma construção arruinada, coberta de cima a baixo por musgo, trepadeiras, ferrugem e sujeira mas com certeza, feita por uma civilização. O que parecia ser impossível, pois nunca se houve registro de uma civilização tão antiga. E considerando que a ilha acabou de surgir no céu, nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido.

- Vamos explorar aquilo... - Diz Clover.

- Será que é seguro Clover-chan?

- Negativo. - Diz Camus pelo comunicador - Encontrem um lugar para pousarmos a Antares II. Não embrenhem demais na ilha antes de chegarmos.

- Vocês ouviram o chefe... - Silver saca sua espada e começa a cortar as plantas para que elas caminhem pela mata.

Não demora muito até acharem uma clareira, darem o sinal verde para Milo pousar a Antares II e começarem a acampar. Quando Camus chega, Clover começa a mostrar o resultado do aparelho de analise.

- Não, Clover... O aparelho não está com defeito.

- Mas como essa porcaria poderia estar aqui por mais de 10 mil anos ninguém nunca viu?

- Por que estava submerso até pouco tempo atrás. Veja os sinais de vida marinha.

- Ok... Uma ilha submersa. Eu consigo imaginar isto... Uma ilha voadora também... É estranho, mas já vimos antes... - Diz Silver - Acho que a questão aqui é... Como esta ilha de repente, resolveu pular pra fora da água e dizer "oi"...

- Quem é você mesmo, heim minha filha? - Shahi olha pra Silver.

- Shahi-chan... Silver é amiga da Kourin-chan. Elas serviram juntas na Guarda Real. Como Kourin-chan está ocupada cuidando do nenê, ela indicou a Silver-chan... n.n

- Não precisávamos de mais uma mãozinha! Era só me chamar, Nyx! ù.u

- Mas você sempre diz que tá em lua-de-mel... ô.o

- Garanhãaaaaooo... -Milo dá um olha sacana e uma cotovelada no Camus.

- Milo, pelo amor de Atena... - Massageando as pálpebras.

O grupo monta acampamento, acende uma fogueira e dorme. Alguns dormem ao menos, Camus continua a analizar os dados coletados por Clover. Estava fascinado. Não conseguia explicar por que aquela ilha estava flutuando. E com que tecnologia. Ou magia, seja o que for. E isso despertava seu interesse de uma forma quase obsessiva.

E sua obsessão desperta quando ele encontra uma fonte de energia pulsando na ilha. Uma fonte de energia mágica. Sem acordar ninguém ele se levanta e começa a rastrear a fonte, embrenhando na mata e deixando o acampamento para trás.

Sem notar, imerso em seus estudos, Camus é atingido pelas costas por um relâmpago e cai inconsciente.

- Vai começar... A vingança dos Iluminados... Ahahaha...

De volta ao acampamento, Shahi sai sonolenta da sua barraca, usando um espartilho super sexy, os cabelos presos em maria-chiquinhas e uma maquiagem de arrasar.

- Floquiiiinho de neveeeee... Por que não vem se deitar heim? Shahi tá com frio... Vamos fazer uma... "Magia de Fogo" bem gostosa, vamos...? - Shahi olha ao redor pelo acampamento - Floquinho de neve?

Ela corre pra dentro da Antares II, procurando por Camus. Nada. Ela sai da nave desesperada, olhando por todos os cantos. Nada.

- Floquinho de neve? o.o

Sem resposta.

- TODO MUNDO ACORDA! EMERGÊNCIA!

O acampamento inteiro se levanta num sobressalto. Shahi já está trajando seu uniforme ninja com sua foice em mãos, olhar maligno nos olhos.

- Meu amado sumiu! Alguém será degolado por isso! - Shahi aponta a foice pro grupo.

- 'O.O' - Cara de todos.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Eu não ganho dim-dim escrevendo. Só ganho o prazer de escrever. O Kurumada por outro lado parece que não sente prazer nenhum em escrever mais e ganha todo o dim-dim só pra ele... Mundo injusto né? u.u**

**Rajani: **Oi aniversariante! Hehehehe! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Parabéns novamente! :D

Enfim... Eu empolguei com essa fic. Já tenho ela quase toda pronta e logo estou postando mais um capítulo. O capítulo final! **  
><strong>

**Capítulo 02 - O herdeiro dos iluminados**

Todos saem sonolentos de suas barracas enquanto Shahi tem um surto psicótico cortando árvores com sua foice.

- Morra... Morra... Sequestrador de magos lindosos maldito... Morra... Morra...

- Escuta ôh Raposa Killer... Será que dá pra explicar por que diabo tá acordando todo mundo? Eu não funciono sem 12 horas e meia de sono por dia não... - Diz Milo bocejando.

- Você é surdo, inseto? Meu floquinho de neve desapareceu! - Shahi derruba mais uma árvore com sua foice.

- Será que dá pra desmatar a flora local! Não ouviu o Camus falar que essas coisas estão extintas? - Milo grita.

A foice de Shahi e apontada pro pescoço de Milo que permanece indiferente por causa do sono.

- Floquinho. De neve. Sumiu. - Cara de "vou matar um hoje".

- Estou tentando falar com ele através do comunicador, mas só pego estática... - Diz Clover sonolenta.

- Não é do feitio de Camus-sama sair sem se comunicar... - Comenta Nyx.

- Ele deve estar por aí estudando algum inseto ou alguma planta bizarra... Coisa de mago nerd... - Milo se atira no saco de dormir dentro da barraca.

- Urgh! Você é imprestável! - Shahi apóia a foice no ombro e estende a mão pra frente. - Eu vou procurar o picolézinho. Quem vai comigo?

Todos começam a voltar para as barracas bocejando e caindo de sono.

- WTF? Será que eu tenho de fazer tudo sozinha? - Shahi começa a gritar.

- Camus não é um sujeito qualquer. Ele é um dos três gurus de Sanctum. Ele sabe se cuidar... - Diz Silver. - Ele deve ter ido as ruínas... Talvez o comunicador fique sem sinal por lá...

- Tá bom. Se vocês não vão ajudar... Eu vou sozinha!

Nyx sai da barraca em seu traje de combate.

- Espere, Shahi-chan. Eu vou com você.

- Vai mesmo? o.o

Nyx faz que sim.

- Eu também acho muito suspeito que Camus-sama tenha desaparecido sem deixar rastros. - Nyx calças as luvas. - Você vem conosco Silver-chan?

Silver olha pra elas com cara de indiferença. Mas por fim, suspira e decide ajudar.

- Tá que seja... Vou pegar minha espada...

Shahi enfia a cabeça pela barraca de Clover e começa a cutucar ela.

- Levanta. Precisamos das suas traquitanas pra encontrar o Camusinho...

- Ah pai! Eu não quero ir pra aula hoje... - Resmunga Clover - Dormir... Só mais um pouquinho... - Clover abraça o travesseiro.

- LEVANTA! - Shahi grita.

**-Alguns minutos depois-**

- Shahi... Eu to com sono... Não seja má vai... -.-

- Se eu não tenho uma noite de sono confortável ao lado do meu geladinho, ninguém tem! Anda! Apressa o passo! ù.u

Silver ia a frente do grupo cortando a mata com sua espada. Clover tentava rastrear o comunicador de Camus. Nyx seguia ao lado de Shahi.

- Tô captando um sinal bem fraco... Parece que a Silver tá certa. Ele foi pras ruínas...

- Então, lá vamos nós!

O grupo se aproxima das ruínas depois de uma caminhada longa. O sol já começava a mostrar as caras quando eles chegam ao que parece ser uma megalópole coberta de musgo e trepadeiras. Aos poucos eles se embrenham nas ruínas silenciosas e escuras. Das sombras, uma figura misteriosa observa as quatro heroínas. Camus estava desmaiado e preso a uma cadeira de pedra estranha. A figura se volta pra ele e o esbofeteia.

- Acorde.

- Onde... Estou...? - A visão de Camus retorna aos poucos ao normal. - Quem é você?

- Me chamo Ikarus Touma... - Diz o rapaz de Cabelos ruivos. - Se pensa que poderá escapar usando sua magia do gelo, pode esquecer. Estou anulando seus poderes com um dispositivo anti-magia.

- Parece que você pensou em tudo... - Camus sente o desconforto nos pulsos presos por grilhões. - Agora diga-me. Foi você quem trouxe esta ilha de volta a vida?

- Sim.

- Por que?

- Você não sabe o que esta ilha era não é?

Camus faz que não.

- Esta ilha é só uma pequena parte de um continente que existiu há muitos séculos atrás. Por volta de 12.000 anos atrás. Estas terras receberam o nome de Olimpia. E era regidas por um deus. Assim como Sanctum é regido por Atena. Zeus era seu nome e incomparável era seu poder. Os Olimpianos eram um povo evoluído. Mágica e tecnologicamente. Éramos capazes de fundir perfeitamente a magia com a ciência. Tinhamos uma imensa expectativa de vida. Sem doenças, sem mortes...

- Éramos... Tínhamos...

- Sim. Nós. Os magicamente evoluídos. Os iluminados. Os olimpianos eram um povo tão evoluído que acreditavam que nós deveríamos viver isolados daqueles que não alcançaram a nossa grandeza.

- Grandeza?

Touma caminha até as costas de Camus.

- A grandeza da magia. Eram pensadores. Cientistas. Magos. Ergueram uma civilização inteira para viver acima das nuvens onde batia o sol enquanto o planeta congelava com um inverno nuclear que parecia interminável. Acima, os Iluminados. Abaixo, os Filhos do Barro...

- Isso é monstruoso...

- Monstruoso? Os olimpianos deveriam trabalhar e trazer progresso para alimentar inúteis sem poder algum cujo melhor uso era como escravos? Seres inferiores...

Touma revela a Camus uma bola de cristal que mostra imagens holográficas do mundo em seus primórdios. Uma esfera selvagem e inóspita que singrava o espaço ao redor de um sol. Uma estrela cadente que se dirige até a superfície vinda dos confins do espaço e caindo na terra, erguendo uma imensa nuvem de poeira que extinguiu os primeiros habitantes do planeta. Os répteis gigantes.

- Isto que você viu atingindo o planeta se chamava Cronos. O impacto de seu massivo corpo neste planeta ergueu uma nuvem de poeira que cobriu os céus e o planeta entrou em um período de inverno nuclear. Isso ocorreu a mais de 65 bilhões de anos...

Um homem jovem de longos cabelos brancos saindo de dentro da uma nave espacial. Tinha vestes estranhas e parecia possuir controle sobre os raios.

- Este é Zeus. Ou seu primeiro receptáculo. Houveram muitos Zeus como muitas Atenas... O processo é o mesmo que vocês usam pra manter sua Atena viva através das eras. A "essência" de Zeus era passada para o próximo corpo e assim o deus era mantido vivo.

A imagem na esfera muda. Zeus enfrenta sozinho o monstro Cronos que saiu de dentro do meteoro numa batalha épica que quase partiu o planeta em pedaços. Mas no fim, a vitória foi de Zeus.

- Zeus deu vida a este mundo e criou uma civilização. Separou os evoluídos dos involuídos e os Olimpianos prosperaram com o poder da magia. Aqueles que não evoluíram, foram banidos para a terra abaixo.

- Por que está me dizendo isto?

- Você nem se lembra de mim não é?

- Lembrar de você? - Camus tenta puxar pela memória. - Sim... Agora me lembro... Você era um estudante de magia em Sanctum!

- Exatamente. A palestra de magia que você deu. Eu estava lá. Estudando para um dia cumprir meu sonho como Guru. Eu até consegui um estágio no palácio como auxiliar dos magos.

- Sim. Agora me lembro de você...

Touma sorri satisfeito.

- Usando os recursos dos magos do Palácio, eu consegui rastrear esta ilha. Fugi para cá acreditando que aqui haveria uma nova descoberta arqueologica que me imortalizaria como um mago famoso e poderoso, mas invés disto, encontrei o legado de Zeus.

- O legado de Zeus?

- Isso mesmo! - Touma aponta para a esfera novamente - O mundo hoje é um caos. Humanidade de iluminados misturados com os inferiores... Não era o mundo que Zeus sonhava para nós!

A esfera mostra agora imagens da civilização de Olimpia no auge, com máquinas mágicas e até mesmo crianças dotadas de poderes mágicos. Um continente inteiro sobrevoando as nuvens de um mundo arruinado.

- Mas tudo mudou... Quando Zeus teve uma filha... Uma garota de imenso poder mágico, capaz de rivalizar até mesmo o pai... Zeus a batizou de Atena... Atena acreditava que a humanidade não deveria ser separada daqueles inferiores do mundo de baixo... Ela solicitou a um dos Magos Conselheiros de Zeus, Prometeus, que ele criasse uma fonte de poder incalculável...

Camus olha estarrecido para a esfera.

- Aquilo é... A Lágrima de Atena!

- Isto mesmo. Um mago arrogante criou uma "essência" para a deusa Atena, tão poderosa quanto a "essência" de Zeus para entregar aos Filhos do Barro. Para que eles também dominassem o poder da magia e conquistassem seu direito de viver no mundo acima.

As imagens começam a mostrar uma batalha entre Zeus e Atena.

- Atena se rebelou contra seu pai?

- Sim. Zeus se enfureceu por que Atena e Prometeus entregaram o conhecimento aos Filhos do Barro e decidiu destruí-los. Mas Atena usou sua "essência" para desafiar seu pai e depois de uma terrível batalha... Atena emergiu vitoriosa... Como resultado da batalha, Olimpia foi destroçada e caiu no mar... O choque de poderes entre Atena e Zeus abriu os céus e a luz do sol penetrou novamente na atmosfera aquecendo o planeta por dezenas de milhares de anos...

Camus encara Touma.

- E o que diabos você pretende com tudo isto?

- Eu pretendo usar a "essência" de Zeus e renascer como um novo deus, me vingar dos vermes escolhidos por Atena e criar aqui uma nova Olimpia...

- Se tornar um deus? Você é louco. Não há garantia de que você consiga absorver o poder de Zeus, mesmo que tenha a Lágrima de Zeus em mãos. É preciso uma compatibilidade perfeita de DNA para se tornar um receptáculo da essência dos deuses.

- Eu já sei perfeitamente disto. É por isto que você ainda está vivo. Você adaptará a Lágrima de Zeus para torná-la compatível com o meu DNA.

- E por que eu faria isto?

- Por que é a única forma de poupar a vida de seus amigos.

Touma mostra outra imagem através da esfera de vidro. Era Clover, Shahi, Nyx e Silver cercadas por golens de metal.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Matá-las. A menos que você me dê o que eu quero. O poder de um deus. O maquinário do subsolo pode ser reconstruído. Nós consertamos, você me transforma num deus. Suas amigas vivem. Talvez eu até deixo que vivam no meu novo paraíso depois que eu exterminar todos os Filhos do Barro deste planeta. Se elas forem Iluminadas, claro.

- Jamais. Eu jamais o ajudarei.

- Que assim seja. Prepare-se pra ver a morte brutal de suas amigas.

Nas imagens mostradas por Touma, as quatro garotas estavam cercadas pelos golens de metal. Shahi brandia sua foice, Silver sua espada, Clover suas adagas. Nyx assumia a posição de combate defensivo nº 84 do Mestre Haki.

- Muito bem latas velhas! Quem vai ser o primeiro a virar sucata?

Os golens se atiram sobre elas. Com uma explosão de Ki, Nyx finca o pé no chão e se impulsiona pra frente, desferindo um soco avassalador no peito de um golem.

- Soco meteoro nº 1 do Mestre Haki! Kyaaaaah!

O golem sai voando na direção de Clover que se joga no chão pra se desviar e atinge outro golem.

- Nyx! Toma cuidado! Já não disse pra tomar cuidado com esses socos devastadores?

- Aaaiii! Desculpa Clover-chan!

Enquanto isso, Silver se esquivava dos golens com movimentos acrobáticos, decepando membros com sua espada. Ela corta um golem ao meio, finca a espada na cara de outro, decepa as pernas de um terceiro, gira o corpo e decapita um quarto.

Colver corre na direção dos golens brandindo suas adagas, ativa um dispositivo nelas que as fazem brilhar. Ela salta por cima de um dos golens e finca as adagas em suas costas, caindo no chão com um movimento que despedaça os corpos metálicos.

- Uau! Que arma nova é essa Clover-chan?

- São minhas adagas de vibranium! Elas vibram com uma velocidade tão grande que cortam qualquer coisa!

- Devolvam meu cubinho de gelo, malditos! Hihihihehehehahahahaha!

Shahi cai do alto, girando sua foice nas mãos, bem no meio de um grupo de golens e começa a fatiar todos. Quando os corpos fatiados caem no chão, Shahi estala os dedos explodindo-os. Ela fica parada em meio a uma série de explosões.

- Você dá medo às vezes Shahi... -.-

- Bom. Assim o maldito que roubou meu cubinho de gelo saberá o que o espera quando eu o encontrar... Ninguém deixa Shahi Kitsune sem o seu homem!

No cativeiro de Camus, a imagem dá um zoom nos olhos ferozes da raposa, e Touma se pergunta se aquilo foi intencional.

- Então, você aparentemente tem um tipo de relacionamento com aquela Kitsune? Estou disposto a poupar a vida dela em troca de sua ajuda Camus.

- Você está com problemas, Touma. Shahi está furiosa. E acredite, você não vai gostar de vê-la furiosa.

- Uma kitsune aliada a um bando de garotas não apresentam ameaça pra mim, Camus. - O punho de Touma se eletrifica.

- Magia de Relâmpagos...

- Eu achei apropriado para mim... Considerando meu destino como novo deus deste mundo.

- Eu prefiro ver o que Shahi fará com você quando ela encontrá-lo.

Touma arqueia uma sombrancelha, levemente irritado.

- Que seja. Você fez sua escolha, Camus e verá sua amada ser vaporizada bem diante dos seus olhos! Eu a atrairei pra este lugar e aqui eu a destruirei e depositarei sua cabeça decepada aos seus pés!

Camus abaixa o rosto escondendo o sorriso de satisfação por ter conseguido provocar o orgulho de Touma. Agora, ele atrairá Shahi exatamente pra onde ele está.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Eu não ganho dim-dim escrevendo. Só ganho o prazer de escrever. O Kurumada por outro lado parece que não sente prazer nenhum em escrever mais e ganha todo o dim-dim só pra ele... Mundo injusto né? u.u**

Review.

**Rajani:** O suspense é a alma do negócio. Mas pelo menos estou atualizando rápido, então sua morte não ocorrerá tão cedo... XD

Sei que era pra ter só 3 capítulos, mas anyways... Acabei fazendo quatro... Logo posto o último...

**Capítulo 03 - O último filho de Olimpia**

Caminhando pelas ruínas, as quatro garotas vêem uma imagem holográfica de Touma em seus trajos suntuosos de braços para trás. Ele as olhava com desprezo.

- Bem vindas a Nova Olimpia, intrusas. - A imagem de Touma diz - Eu sou a pessoa no comando desta ilha. E vocês serão mortas por invadirem meus domínios.

- Escuta aqui, moleque miserável! Eu quero o meu cubinho de gelo, bonitão, maravilhoso, lindo e quero ele agora!

- Se você está falando deste homem aqui... - Touma mostra uma imagem de Camus aprisionado a cadeira - Saiba que ele é meu prisioneiro, e pela recusa dele em me ajudar, vocês todas morrerão.

- Cubinho de gelo? - Shahi quase chora ao ver Camus preso - Eu vou te salvar, amor! Não fica triste!

Shahi volta sua atenção para Touma que sorria cinicamente.

- Você vai pagar por arruinar minha noite de romance, fedelho! Eu vou fincar sua cabeça numa estaca!

- Shahi-chan... Acalme-se... - Diz Nyx.

- Que mané calma o que? Eu estou ardendo de desejo por meu maguxo do gelo e esse desgraçado roubou ele de mim! Eu vou queimar o rabo dele e fazer churrasco pros cães!

- Medo... - Diz Clover.

- Cesse com esta loucura, Touma! - Diz Camus.

- Cale-se! - Touma esboefeteia o rosto de Camus. - Já me cansei de suas lamentações.

Shahi explode em chamas ao ver aquilo.

- Seu...! Como ousa estragar o rosto lindo e perfeito dele? Tá pedindo pra morrer? Ora seu...!

Touma se volta para as quatro garotas.

- Se quiserem seu amigo vivo, venham até a mim. Ou esta Kitsune terá tudo o que sempre sonhou. O coração dele nas mãos... Literalmente!

A imagem de Camus e Touma desaparece e simbolos no chão começam a brilhar. O corpo de Shahi é coberto de chamas e ela se transforma numa raposa gigante incandescente cuja a voz assustava até o mais terrível dos demônios.

- Vamos atrás dele!

- Isso é normal dela? - Pergunta Silver olhando pra gigantesca raposa de fogo.

- Pior que é. - Diz Clover choramingando.

Shahi volta a sua forma original e as quatro se posicionam no teletransportador. Os símbolos cavados no chão brilham intensamente e eles desaparecem no ar reaparecendo em outra parte da ilha. Uma espécie de corredor de altas muralhas a céu aberto, com musgo e trepadeiras por todos os lados como o resto da ilha inteira.

- Que tecnologia incrível... Parece coisa de outro mundo. Eu nunca vi nada igual.

- E imaginar que isto tem mais de dez mil anos de idade. Que civilização poderia ser tão avançada a este ponto? - Pergunta Silver.

- Eu não sei, mas não gosto nada disto! - Clover resmunga - Só tem um tipo de tecnologia que eu não gosto! E é justamente aquela que eu não entendo!

- Bom... Temos um longo caminho a frente e pelo visto, estamos num labirinto...

- Não é um labirinto. - Diz a imagem de Touma surgindo no ar - Não tenho o mês todo para esperar que suas mentes limitadas desvendem um labirinto. Só estou providenciando um aquecimento para o evento principal.

Uma porta se abre as costas das quatro meninas, revelando uma arena circular com outra porta no fundo. Quando as quatro adentram a Arena a porta pela qual vieram se fecha e enormes pedaços de metal caem do teto. As peças começam a se mover, e formar um enorme golem de metal.

- Problemas... - Diz Silver.

- Lixo. - Responde Shahi. - Logo vai ser lixo queimado. Ou congelado? Qual vocês preferem?

- Eu prefiro sair correndo e me esconder, se for possivel... - Clover olha pro alto totalmente amedrontada com o tamanho do monstro metálico.

- Esconder está fora de questão. Teremos de derrubar o bicho.

O robô é ativado lentamente tomando vida e analisando o ambiente ao redor. Catalogando seus inimigos. Não demora muito até que ele arme o punho e desça sobre o grupo que se dispersa por todos os lados.

Silver corre na direção da perna do robô, salta e se segura nele. Ela começa a escalar o enorme corpo aos poucos. Chegando próximo a cabeça ela finca sua espada na nuca do robô que começa a faíscar e se revirar. Silver não consegue se segurar e acaba caindo no chão ao receber um choque.

Shahi começa a concentrar uma magia de gelo fazendo cristais de gelo dançarem ao seu redor.

- Sabe o que dizem... Quanto maior o tamanho... Mais eles se arrebentam ao caírem no chão!

Shahi assopra cristais de gelo da palma de sua mão, congelando o chão sob o robô e fazendo-o cair. Em seguida, ela brande sua foice e salta sobre o peito do robô golpeando o pescoço dele.

- Sai logo, cabeça desgraçada!

Shahi recebe um soco que a atira longe. Enquanto isso, Clover revira sua bolsa a procura de algo que ela possa usar contra o robô. Ela acaba achando umas granadas eletromagnéticas e as atira para o alto.

- Todo mundo pro chão! - Clover cobre os ouvidos e se vira de costas.

As granadas começam a explodir em pleno ar, emitindo relâmpagos por todos os lados. Nyx salta e desfere um chute no peito do monstro que o derruba sobre uma parede.

- Cólera do Dragão versão chute do Mestre Haki! Kyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!

A meio-elfo cai de pé no chão batendo os dois punhos um no outro e partindo para cima do robô. O soco que ela desfere nas pernas do robô o desequilibram totalmente e ele cai no chão. E ele ia cair sobre Nyx.

- Oh-oh... Calculei mal de novo...

Clover puxa Nyx pra fora do caminho com uma arma que dispara um cabo com uma garra mecânica.

- Resgate especial Al-Bhed a caminho!

- Obrigada, Clover-chan! X.x

O robô já se levantava quando começa a ser atacado por bolas de fogo atiradas por Shahi.

- Por que essa porcaria não cai? - Shahi continuava atirando bolas de fogo sem parar.

- Tente congelar ele! - Diz Silver segurando sua espada de forma invertida e concentrando energia na lâmina.

Silver corre na direção do robô e salta para o alto brandindo a espada.

- Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! RYU TSUI SEN!

Silver desfere um golpe vertical de cima a baixo rasgando as costas do Robô. O robô se vira e estende as duas mãos pra ela. Nas palmas das mãos ela podia ver dois orifícios que brilham intensamente.

Dois raios cavam sulcos enormes no chão indo em direção a Silver que rola de lado.

- Maldição, esta coisa quase me pulverizou!

- Vamos! Granadas criogênicas! Granadas Criogênicas! Onde estão? - Clover revirava sua bolsa de bugingangas. - Achei!

- Então atire Clover-chan! Silver-chan nos deu uma oportunidade perfeita agora! Atire dentro do robô!

O robô se vira para elas e se prepara pra um disparo como o que quase matou Silver. Shahi passa pelo robô, transformada em uma raposa de fogo, criando um turbilhão incandescente ao redor do monstro, tão intenso que o metal começa a derreter. O monstro cai de joelhos.

- Agora! Congela o rabo dele!

Clover atira as gradas dentro do rasgão feito por Silver. Quando elas explodem o interior do monstro é instantâneamente congelado. O calor externo unido ao frio interno faz o robô enlouquecer e se partir em pedaços devido ao choque térmico. Shahi volta a sua forma original.

- Puxa vida, Shahi... Você tá cada vez melhor no controle da sua transformação! - Clover diz animada.

- Diga algo que eu não sei, meu bem... - Shahi pega um espelho e inspeciona o cabelo - Minhas lindas melanas... O que é isso? - Ela avista uma ponta dupla - MALDITO! O robô arruinou meu cabelo inteiro! Eu gastei uma fortuna para hidratar, tratar, revitalizar! Nem gosto de lembrar do maldito episódio do deserto! Eu vou ter de fazer tudo de novo?

Shahi saca sua foice e começa a brandi-la no ar com um olhar psicótico e a boca espumando.

- Maldito... Maldito... Matar... Matar... Meus lindos cabelos arruinados...

- Shahi-chan... É só uma pontinha dupla... n.n

Nyx sente o fio da foice no pescoço.

- Quer dizer... Tá arruinado! Precisamos vingar seu cabelo! X.x

As duas portas se abrem e o quarteto de garotas atravessam a porta que leva ao caminho adiante. Era um longo corredor que levava ao laboratório de Touma. Camus estava preso em uma espécie de campo de força em volta da cadeira onde fora preso. As meninas invadem o local. Shahi se aproxima do campo de força e é rechaçada por uma poderosa descarga elétrica.

- Shahi! Você está bem?

- Estou cubinho de gelo... Mas, ainda estou furiosa! Cadê o miserável que te prendeu aí?

- Aahahahaha... Que divertido... - A voz de Touma ecoa.

Touma levita até o chão com o corpo cercado de eletricidade. Os olhos dele cruzam com os de Shahi e o ódio emanando de seus orbes é quase palpável.

- Por que está fazendo isto, Touma?

- Você se lembra das suas palavras, Guru? A magia é um dom com o qual poucos são agraciados. E este dom não deve ser desperdiçado com nada que não seja o progresso da humanidade. Eu vou restaurar o progresso de nova Olimpia e levar a humanidade a uma nova era de prosperidade.

- Do que você está falando? A humanidade vai muito bem! Estamos em paz! - Diz Clover.

- É mesmo? Magia é algo tão raro hoje em dia... E utilizada por vermes incompententes como vocês... Magia deveria ser usada pelo progresso do mundo... E não como brinquedo na mão de inconsequentes... Quanto aqueles que não tem o poder da magia... Não farão a menor falta neste mundo...

As mãos de Touma começam a emitir faíscas elétricas e ele saca uma katana. Shahi brande sua foice.

- Vamos lá, miserável. Eu e você. Kitsune-a-Mano... - Shahi gira sua foice e a aponta para Touma.

- Como quiser... - Touma embainha sua espada.

- Cuidado Shahi! Isto é Battoujutsu! - Diz Silver.

- Battou-o-quê?

- Ténica de saque da espada. Geralmente são técnicas de contra-ataque. Muito poderosas. - Silver responde.

- Tá, já entendi. Qual é, faísca? Vai ficar parado aí?

- Estou esperando você terminar de conversar com suas amiguinhas antes de matá-la.

- Já estou pronta!

Shahi assume posição de combate. Touma sorri. Os dois correm na direção um do outro e começam a lutar. Foice contra espada se encontram numa dança mortal. As armas dançam faíscando pelo ar. Se chocando e se chocando e produzindo retinidos e sulcos no chão.

Shahi desaparece e tenta acertar Touma pelas costas, mas ele bloqueia o ataque com sua espada e contra-ataca, mas Shahi desaparece novamente.

- O que foi? Por que fica fugindo?

Várias raposas aparecem ao redor de Touma.

- Isso se chama guerra psicológica, cretino... Mas eu prefiro chamar de Guerra Psicótica! Hahahahaha!

Touma sente um arrepio passar por sua espinha quando as raposas começam a avançar sobre ele. Ele dispara relâmpagos pra todos os lados destruindo as raposas.

- THUNDAGA!

- Magia de relâmpago heim?

Shahi surge no ar, assoprando fogo em Touma que evita o ataque, saltando pra longe. Shahi cai no chão, corre na direção dele e inflama sua foice com fogo, desferindo um ataque que Touma quase perde a cabeça defendendo com sua espada. Em seguida, ele repel Shahi com um chute pra trás.

Shahi cai no chão, esfregando o abdome onde recebera o chute, e de repente, Touma está sobre ela desferindo um golpe de espada que atravessa seu coração.

- Touché... Você está morta...

Shahi explode em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando uma flhinha de árvore para trás.

- O que...? Como...?

- Yyyyiiiiiaaaaahhhh!

Shahi ataca Touma do alto ferindo-o com sua foice e atirando sua espada longe. Ela aponta a lâmina da foice para o pescoço de Touma.

- Preparado pra morrer? Essa é pelo meu cabelo, meu cubinho de gelo e minha noite de romance! É hora da vingança!

Touma dá um sorriso de cinismo e atinge Shahi com um disparo elétrico super-potente. Shahi voa contra a parede e cai de cara no chão, atordoada.

- Sinto muito. Mas não estou disposto a morrer hoje.

- Ei! Seu nojento! - Diz Clover - Tire as mãos da Shahi!

- Ou o que? - Touma dispara relâmpagos contra as garotas atordoando-as.

Em seguida, ele entra no campo de força onde Camus está preso e o segura pelo pescoço.

- E então? O que me diz? Vai ajudar ou vou ter de matar suas amigas?

- Sinto muito, Touma. Mas não posso ajudar você.

- Maldito seja! Então, você não me dá escolha! Terei de matar todos!

Quando Touma começa a invocar seu poder elétrico, Clover atira um aparelho próximo ao campo de força onde Camus estava preso. A emissão eletromagnética do aparelho interrompe o campo de força e quando Touma se dá conta do que aconteceu, Shahi atravessa suas costas com a Katana que ele deixou cair.

- Você morre primeiro... - Ela puxa a espada sem a menor gentileza fazendo o sangue jorrar do corpo dele.

Touma lentamente cai no chão de joelhos e depois de cara com os olhos esbugalhados. Shahi usa a espada para cortar os grilhões de Camus.

- Meu floquinho de neve! - Ela abraça Camus e começa a beijá-lo. - Sua raposinha tá aqui, Cubinho de Gelo! - Mais beijos. - Nunca mais vamos nos separar, Sorvetinho de Caramelo!

- Querida, eu estou bem... - Ele diz entre beijos exasperados - Está tudo bem... Eu não estou ferido...

- Vamos embora daqui, Raspadinha de Limão...

Camus nota as outras garotas segurando os sorrisos devido aos apelidos carinhosos de Shahi.

- Erm... Querida... Será que... Dava pra esperar um momento mais privado pra... Você sabe...

- Vamos, Picolézinho Ardente... - Shahi ajuda Camus a se apoiar em seus ombros e o grupo começa a caminhar pra fora das ruínas.

Do lado de fora, Clover entra em contato com Milo na Antares II, pedindo pra que eles o busquem no local onde estão. Leva poucos minutos até que a nave chegue ao local e pousa para receber os heróis gloriosos.

- Por que demorou tanto, inseto cretino? Não vê que minha Tortinha de Sorvete de Morangos Afrodisíacos está dodói? Se ele morrer, eu corto o seu fora! - Shahi cospe fogo.

- Peraí! Deixa eu ligar o captador de imagens digitais e você repente isso pra mim! - Responde Milo, mal se aguentando de tanto rir. - Pra onde vamos agora, Oh destemido líder deste empreendimento! - Ele dá um tapa nas costas de Camus.

- Vamos voltar a Sanctum e avisar ao Rei Aiolia e a Rainha Saori para enviarem as Belo-naves e derrubarem esta ilha no chão...

- Uau... Medidas bem radicais pra um Mago/Cientista/ambientalista... - Diz Milo limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Antes de recolher espécimens de vida vegetal e evacuar a vida animal extinta...

- Assim tá mais parecido com o Nerd que eu conheço... Ok, você é o chefe. Todo mundo pra dentro! Uma viagem de volta pra Sanctum, saindo...

Todos retornam a nave e ela decola deixando a ilha pra trás. Shahi já estava em sua cabine, planejando o próximo tratamento mega-intensivo-alquímico de cabelo para recuperar suas melanas "arruinadas". O resto da tripulação já se enfiava em alguma tarefa como reparos de veículos, motores, navegação, etç, quando um clarão ilumina o céu vindo da ilha voadora. E no epicentro da explosão de energia, lá estava uma pequena estrela brilhante flutuando no céu.

- Não pensem que eu estou derrotado ainda vermes! Eu sou o novo Zeus! Eu sou imortal! E o mundo inteiro cairá diante da minha fúria!

- Aquele é... Touma-san?

- Como ele sobreviveu?

- Ah mas esse cara tá de sacanagem comigo! Tá pior que aquele cretino da lança! - Shahi olha incrédula pra Touma no céu.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Eu não ganho dim-dim escrevendo. Só ganho o prazer de escrever. O Kurumada por outro lado parece que não sente prazer nenhum em escrever mais e ganha todo o dim-dim só pra ele... Mundo injusto né? u.u**

Reviews!

Nossa, escrevi rápido né? Acho que com a Shahi é fácil escrever boas histórias! XD

Desta vez, alguém mais além da aniversariante comentou (Faltou você heim Lune-sensei! É a Shahi pô! ù.u)

**Rajani:** Todos sentimos falta dos surtos da Shahi. E da pervisse também! XD

**Legião:** A Silver é personagem novo mesmo. Acrescentei pra dar uma variedade.

Esqueci de comentar que essa fic foi inspirada em Final Fantasy X-2. Imaginei as meninas da fic num grupo de aventureiras caçadoras de tesouros como as Gulwings de Lady Yuna.

Como sugestão para música neste capítulo, acho que seria apropriado sugerir "Seymour Battle" ou "Figth against Seymour" de Final Fantasy X.

Enjoy!

**Capítulo Final - A segunda queda de Olimpia**

Todos na Antares II estavam boquiabertos. Era Touma, vivo e mais poderoso do que nunca. E prestes a atacar a capital de Sanctum.

- Sistema de captação de imagens. Máxima resolução. Ampliar 20 vezes. - Camus ordena aos tripulantes.

A imagem surge no ar revelando Touma coberto por relâmpagos que cortam os céus e convergem para o seu corpo.

- Como essa múmia sobreviveu? Eu atravessei ele com a espada! - Diz Shahi.

- No peito dele. O estúpido tentou realizar o procedimento de absorção da essência de Zeus apesar da incompatibilidade de D.N.A. - Responde Camus.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que diabos tá acontecendo? Quem é esse maluco? - Pergunta Milo.

- Explicações podem esperar, Milo. - Camus é bem categórico. - Aponte todas as armas possíveis praquela coisa e dispare!

- Vocês ouviram o gênio! Mandem bala naquele bicho e derrubem-no do céu!

As armas da Antares II são carregadas e disparadas. Touma sorri, estende a mão para frente criando uma tempestade elétrica que bloqueia os disparos. O céu é manchado por múltiplas explosões.

- Filho da mãe! Como ele bloqueou os canhões da Antares? - Milo se levanta de sua poltrona esbravejando. - Mais uma rodada!

Touma eletrifica seu corpo e passa pela Antares II destruindo uma das asas.

- Ele nos atingiu! - Clover diz caindo no chão, pelo tremor da nave.

- Desgraçado! Essa nave é novinha! - Grita Milo.

- May day! May day! Sofremos danos irreparáveis! Temos de abandonar a nave, Capitão Milo!

- Nem a pau, June! Confio em você boneca! Tira a gente de perto daquela coisa!

June pilota a nave como pode, tentando fugir de Touma que apenas ri e dispara relâmpagos contra eles. A nave treme e os heróis dentro dela se desquilibram caindo no chão.

- Quer dizer que Touma-san agora tem o poder de um deus?

- Espero que não. Teóricamente, ele deveria ter morrido por tentar absorver a essência de Zeus. As essências dos deuses são criadas de forma que não possam ser usurpadas. Elas devem ser inseridas via um maquinário extremamente avançado em um receptáculo designado especificamente para isso. Como a Rainha Saori e a essência de Atena. Mas este tolo deve ter forçado o processo e de alguma forma sobreviveu.

- E segundo meus cálculos, ele vai ter de se adaptar a essência, o que há uma possibilidade inferior a 5% de acontecer, ou ele vai explodir como uma bomba! - Diz Clover consultando um aparelho parecido com um Palmtop.

- Exato. - Responde Camus. - E se ele explodir sobre Dalmasca... Ele poderia obliterar a capital por completo.

Do lado de fora, Touma invocava imensas nuvens negras a se concentrarem em um único ponto.

- Ahahahaha! Presenciem o nascimento de um novo deus!

Com um comando de Touma um relâmpago quase parte a Antares II ao meio.

- Deixa ele ir pra Sanctum! A Rainha Saori é poderosa o bastante pra lidar com ele! Nós somos formigas pra um monstro desses, Camus! - Diz Milo.

- Não! Temos de impedílo aqui, onde não há vida próxima num raio de mais de 1000 km! Um embate entre Athena e Zeus sobre a capital seria igualmente ou até muito mais desastrosa do que a explosão do corpo desse infeliz!

- Mas que diabo! - Milo soca o braço da poltrona.

- Temos de sair dessa baiúca! - Shahi grita expandindo suas chamas e criando uma redoma de fogo que envolve a Antares no momento em que um relâmpago atinge a nave em cheio destruindo-a quase por completo.

Shahi raposa de fogo voa na direção da ilha carregando os tripulantes da Antares II e atraindo a atenção de Touma.

- Mesmo um deus pode se permitir pequenos caprichos, Camus! Eu ainda tenho tempo e poder pra exterminar você e seus amigos antes de devastar Sanctum e derrubar a falsa deusa!

Shahi volta a sua forma original.

- E agora? Como vamos derrotar essa peste? Alguma idéia, amorzinzão?

- Precisamos chegar perto o bastante e sem sermos pulverizados pra retirar aquela esfera de cristal, a lágima de Zeus do peito dele, ou ele explodirá junto com tudo ao redor.

Um clarão ilumina a clareira onde o grupo estava, causando uma imensa explosão atordoante. Milo, Camus e June voam longe. Muitos dos tripulantes Al-Bhed morrem. Shahi e suas amigas estão caídas no chão.

- Ahahaha! Com uma pequena parcela do meu poder, as moscas caem mortas... Ahahahaha! - Diz Touma pairando no ar.

Aos poucos a aparência de Touma começa a mudar. Sua pele começa a assumir o aspecto de metal e filetes de metal começam a cruzar seu rosto dos cantos dos lábios e olhos a nunca, uma armadura metálica começa a cobrir seu torso, pedaços imensos de metal flutuam de toda a ilha cobrindo seus membros e criando novos membros e enormes asas às suas costas.

- Querem me destituir de meu poder? Por favor, tentem... Será um prazer esmagá-los como vermes... Ahahaha!

Touma ergue seu enorme braço metálico e invoca um clarão do céu. Shahi e suas amigas olham estarrecidas para o alto a espera da morte que cairá sobre elas quando um feixe de luz gigantesco corta o céu e cai sobre a forma de raposa de fogo de Shahi.

Rosnando intensamente, Shahi se lança a frente das amigas.

- Shahi-chan... Você está bem? - Nyx pergunta atordoada.

- Estou ótima! - Ela responde com uma voz demoníaca - Querido? Vamos lutar...

- Sim querida... - Camus eleva sua energia fazendo suas roupas levitarem e invoca uma nevasca ao seu redor e ao redor das garotas.

- Ei... Eu não fico de fora desta... - Diz Milo com um rifle lazer nas mãos.

- Ahahahaha! Um exército de formigas? Oh isto vai ser divertido... Venham...

Shahi rosna, intensificando o calor de seu corpo de raposa e atressa o corpo de Touma que grita de desespero. Camus invoca uma nevasca que atinge Touma com tudo no peito.

Clover pega um disco, ativa um dispositivo e ele vira uma estrela de arremsso enorme. Quando ela atira a estrela, ela se divide em três que começam a circular e cortar o corpo de Touma.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?

- Vamos derrotar você! Assim como derrotamos Hades! - Nyx concentra seu ky nas mãos e dispara uma enorme rajada de energia contra Touma - Técnica suprema do Mestre Haki! FULGOR DO DRAGÃO QUE SE ELEVA AOS CÉUS!

Uma rajada de energia super-potente empurra Touma para trás. O grito dele ecoa ainda mais forte pelo ar. Milo dispara rajadas de energia vermelha com sua arma, Agulha Escarlate na testa de Touma.

- Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu! - Diz Silver concentrando energia em sua lâmina - KUZU RYU SEN!

Ela dispara nove golpes consecutivos em velocidade tamanha que parecem um só e o corpo cibernético de Touma é feito em pedaços.

- Vermes! Como se atrevem a me atacar? Não temem a morte?

Touma dispara um feixe de luz contínuo para o céu e corta as próprias nuvens. Em seguida, ele abaixa o braço e como uma espada de energia elétrica, ele secciona a terra, partindo a ilha ao meio e causando uma onda de energia que percorre a ilha de um lado a outro. A devastação é incalculável. Pedaços da enorme ilha despencam no mar e a própria começa a cair aos poucos.

- Nossa... Que poder terrível! - Clover choraminga, caída imóvel no chão.

- Não podemos com ele... É muito forte...

- Você machucou o Camusinho! - Shahi explode de fúria e avança contra Touma. Seu corpo de raposa de fogo se choca contra Touma causando uma enorme explosão de energia.

- Imbecil! Quer tanto se matar? Eu posso providenciar uma morte rapida para você!

- Eu me contento com a sua morte!

Os olhos de Touma brilham e ele dispara uma rajada de energia pela boca que quase devasta a ilha. Shahi é atirada a quilômetros de distância e desaparece. A rajada atinge o mar e cria uma onda gigante que se expande por todos os lados. Por um isntante a água do mar cai como chuva sobre a ilha voadora.

- Não! Shahi! - Diz Clover chorando.

- Não pode ser...

Camus olhava para Touma estarrecido. Touma apenas ria insandecidamente, fazendo sua voz ecoar por quilômetros de distância.

- Kitsune desgraçada! Virou poeira cósmica! Ahahahahaha!

- Não! - Rosna Camus - Seu maldito! Não vou perdoá-lo! Não vou perdoá-lo! Eu vou... VINGAR A MORTE DA MINHA AMADA!

A atenção de Touma é voltada para Camus por um isntante enquanto ele invoca uma nevasca sobre a ilha.

- O que?

- Você provocou minha ira, Touma Ikarus! Agora sinta na pele o poder do zero absoluto!

Enquanto uma lágrima corre pelo rosto de Camus e se desfaz num cálido cristal de gelo, ele se lembra dos momentos mais felizes que passou ao lado da Kitsune.

_"Eu queria pedir desculpas... Fui rude com a senhorita antes... E você não merecia ouvir aquelas palavras..."_

_"Ah aquilo? Eu nem lembrava mais! Hahaha! Não esquenta com isso! A Shahi aqui é feita de gelo!"_

_"Não foi o que eu vi na floresta... Foi um belo controle elemental que demonstrou lá..."_

_"Ah aquilo não foi nada... Vem cá... Você é casado?"_

_"Não."_

_"Namorada?"_

_"Não."_

_"Nem uma pretendente? Você é tão bonito!"_

_"Erm obrigado..."_

_"Ué? Não me acha bonita não?"_

_"Hã... Claro... É linda..."_

_"Então fala ué!"_

Camus se lembra de como ela era linda olhando pra ele com aqueles olhinhos sapecas.

_"Levanta! É assim que se faz ó..."_

Ele se lembra do primeiro beijo que partilharam. De como ela vivia dizendo: "Querido! Você precisa ser mais romântico e demonstrar mais seus sentimentos! Nem parece que você me ama!" O arrependimento bate fundo no peito de Camus. Ele realmente não demonstrava o quanto a amava. O quanto ela era especial pra ele. O quanto ela derretia aquele gelo eterno que cobria seu coração com apenas sua presença radiante.

- Você vai pagar pelo que fez Touma! EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Uma rajada de gelo atinge Touma com toda a potência dispara pelas duas mãos unidas de Camus. A rajada destroça o construto Touma em pedaços, restando apenas um corpo congelado flutuando no ar.

- Você é patético Camus... Entregando-se ao sentimentalismo finalmente?

- Apenas tarde demais, eu diria... Graças a você nunca poderei dizer a minha amada o quanto eu a...

- YIIIIIIAAAAAHHHH! - Shahi voa como um cometa pra fora do mar, de foice na mão e olhos fumegando de raiva.

- Amo...? O.O

- O que? Impossível! Como você sobreviveu?

- Já ouviu falar de vaso ruim não quebra? Eu sou o vaso mais tenebroso que você já teve o infortúnio de tentar quebrar, cara!

Shahi enfia a foice no peito de Touma, trincando a Lágrima de Zeus alojada em seu peito e causando uma tempestade elétrica que se expande por todos os lados.

- Maldita! O que está fazendo? Meu poder...! Estou...! Perdendo o controle! Aaaaaaargh!

- Hihihihehehehahaha! Morra, desgraçado! Morra! - Agora é Shahi que dava vazão a sua psicose, arrancando a foice do peito de Touma com tudo.

Touma começa a brilhar e gritar insandecidamente, seu corpo atingindo uma reação em cadeia incontrolável que em alguns minutos acabará por trazer destruição a todo aquele setor do planeta. Todas as esperanças para os heróis parecem perdidas quando uma imensa sombra se coloca sobre Touma. Os heróis olham para o alto e vêem uma enorme nave. Pairando no céu.

- Yiiihhháaaa! Atenção cabeças de bagre! Aqui fala a S.S. Al-Bhed! Cavalaria de primeira classe ao resgate! Precisam de um extermínio de pragas instantâneo?

- Eu não acredito! É o velho! - Diz Clover com os olhinhos brilhando - Pai! Acaba logo com esse gênio malvado megalomaníaco! - Ela grita pelo comunicador.

- Vocês ouviram a minha filha, cabeças de bagre! Derrubem essa coisa tinhosa e brilhante do céu! Preparar Canhão de prótons! Agora!

um compartimento no lado inferior da imensa nave se abre, exibindo um canhão gigantesco que ilumina o céu.

- Desgraçados! Como ousam? Eu terei minha vingança! Eu vou trazer uma nova era de paz e prosperidade pro mundo! Vou destruir todos voc...

- Blablablá! Vai contar pra minha sogra, capiroto miserento! Dsiparar o canhão!

Uma rajada de energia titânica desce da nave até o mar devastando o corpo de Touma e transformando-o em cinzas deixando nada mais do que eco de um grito aterrorizado para trás.

- Mais um dia... Mais um deus caramunhão entra pra lista de óbitos dos Al-Bhed! Ahahaha!

- Ô velho sem-noção miserável... - Diz Milo resmungando - Tinha de esperar o sujeito descer o sarrafo na gente pra aparecer e roubar nossa glória!

- Ah Milo-san... Veja pelo lado bom... Estamos todos vivos e o inimigo está derrotado... - Responde Nyx.

- É. Acho que é uma forma de se ver as coisas... - Silver embainha a espada.

Shahi vem voando do céu como uma estrela cadente e radiante para os braços de Camus.

- Floquinho de neeeeeeeveeeeeee!

Os dois se abraçam e antes que Shahi pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Camus rouba um beijo avassalador dela. Um beijo intenso que coloca no chinelo o primeiro beijo que tiveram. Cristais de gelo caem do céu sobre os dois formando um coração de gelo ao redor deles.

- Eu te amo... Raposinha que esquenta meu coração...

- Brrrr... Que calafrio gostoso! n.n

- Mais do que tudo no mundo...

Ele a abraça. Shahi corresponde o abraço com toda a força que seus bracinhos de Kitsune são capazes de pressionar.

- Também amo você, Cubinho de Gelo! Ahahhahaha!

- Quem diria... O grande e frio Camus tem uma língua de prata...

- O que posso dizer, Milo? Neste peito bate o coração de um poeta. - Camus ergue Shahi nos braços. Ela está com os braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço com uma cara super-sapeca.

- Mandou bem Sorvetinho! - Ela beija o rosto dele.

- Agora vamos para a nave do Cid e pegar a melhor cabine que há nela. Creio que temos assuntos inacabados a resolver, querida...

Os olhinhos de Shahi brilham.

- Aiiii! Falou tudo, floquinho de neve! Do que quer hoje? Cheerleader ou uniforme de colegial?

- Erm... Surpreenda-me...

- Ih ó o cara aí... Tá aí um Camus que não conhecia...

Os heróis adentram a nave de Cid recepcionado pelos Al-Bheds. Claro, depois que Camus conseguiu convencer Cid a abordar uma enorme seleção de plantas e animais exóticos que haviam na ilha para criar uma espécie de reservatório de espécies recém resgatadas da extinção. A viagem de volta a Sanctum é tranquila e sem qualquer problema. Principalmente na cabine de luxo da cidade voadora dos Al-Bheds. Ocupada por Camus e Shahi.

- Floquinho de neeeeveeeee...

Shahi aparece na porta do banheiro com sua melhor lingerie sensual, os cabelos lavados, hidratados e maravilhosamente sedosos após um recente tratamento intensivo de revitalização

- Uma raposinha ardente saindo direto do forno... Aproveita enquanto está quente... - Ela lambe o dedo e toca o próprio bumbum imitando o barulho de ebulição.

(_**Nota do autor:**__ Olha o pornô chanchada, Ikarus! X.x_)

- 'O.O' - Cara do Camus deitado na cama.

O fim...

Parabéns de novo Rajani! E obrigado por colocar a Shahi em nossas vidas.


End file.
